Optical devices may be formed from heterogeneous materials—i.e., two or more different semiconductor materials. The efficiency of coupling light between these semiconductor materials is limited by the fabrication processes associated with each material. These limitations introduce loss and other operations inefficiencies, such as reflections, into an optical device comprising heterogeneous materials.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the disclosure is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.